Connais-tu le sens de la vie ?
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Tout par d'un message sur une table : "Si tu connais le sens de la vie, appelles-moi au 209 XXX XXXX"


_**Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Zephire Bleue ! Je lui offre donc, ce petit OS Sciles ;)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture à tous ^^**_

 _ **WARNING : CECI EST UN FLUFF, UN VRAI ! (So proud)**_

* * *

Il revenait de ses deux heures de colle avec Harris. Stiles était harassé et grognon mais, il ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait plus important. Il avait trouvé sur une des tables de la bibliothèque, un message qui lui avait attiré l'attention : " Si tu connais le sens de la vie, appelles-moi au 209 XXX XXXX"

000000

Mercredi 11 Janvier 2017

 **18h37 - Stiles**

 _Hello, j'ai lu ton message. Je suis là, si tu souhaites discuter._

 _Salut._

18h40. 18h45. 20h30. Toujours pas de réponses. Stiles, concentré sur son jeu, ne s'inquiéta pas plus, il ne voulait peut-être pas discuter ce soir. Ou peut-être pas du tout.

 **00h58 - Inconnu**

" _La véritable grandeur d'un homme ne se mesure pas à des moments où il est à son aise, mais lorsqu'il traverse une période de controverses et de défis." Martin Luther King._

C'est avec cette citation plus ou moins étrange que Stiles se réveilla le lendemain. Il regarda intensément son message ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il se dit qu'il répondrait plus tard, là, il devait partir en cours.

 **12h30 - Inconnu**

 _Tu étais la première personne à me répondre. Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir. Tu es comme le reste de cette masse idiote et instable qui sont au lycée. Ce qui t'entoure ne t'intéresse pas._

 **12h32 - Stiles**

 _Tu me connais pas ! T'es gonflé !_

 _Au fait, t'es une fille ou un mec ?_

 **12h35 - Inconnu**

 _Est-ce si important ?_

 **12h37 - Stiles**

 _Quand même._

 **16h34 - Stiles**

 _Tu me critiques mais tu prends pas la peine de me répondre.._

 **16h56 - Inconnu**

 _Pourquoi devrais-je répondre ? Mon sexe jouera quelque chose ? Si je suis une fille, tu me prendras un peu mieux en considération ?_

Après un entraînement au Lacrosse des plus chaotique, il rentra chez lui épuisé. Son père était là, il l'attendait pour manger. Stiles était très content, depuis le temps qu'il attendait un moment père-fils.

 **20h06 - Inconnu**

 _Une réponse ?_

 **20h07 - Inconnu**

 _Non ?_

 **20h16 - Inconnu**

 _Faut vraiment que j'efface ce message.. C'est une perte de temps._

 **21h53 - Inconnu**

 _Bye._

 **22h04 - Stiles**

 _Je passais du temps avec mon père, je le vois rarement._

 **22h06 - Inconnu**

 _Tant mieux pour toi._

 **22h08 - Stiles**

 _Tu es souvent un connard fini ou… ?_

 **22h09 - Inconnu**

 _Penses ce que tu veux. Comme si cela allait m'atteindre._

 **22h11 - Stiles**

 _La vie n'est pas un chemin semé d'embûches.. C'est plusieurs chemins qui s'entrecroisent. Chaque décisions modifient notre vie mais aussi celles des autres. Il arrive parfois qu'on soit bloqué à cause d'une situation mais cela ´´n'empêche pas d'avancer._

 _La vie est toujours en mouvance._

 **22h15 - Inconnu**

 _La vie est toujours en mouvance ? C'est-à-dire ? Le seul obstacle que je vois à la vie est la mort._

 **22h17 - Stiles**

 _Bien sûr qu'elle est en mouvance, chaque matin qu'on se lève le prouve. Et la disparition d'un proche ? La prison ? Un mauvais choix d'études ? Si ce ne sont pas des obstacles, je ne vois pas ce que sait…_

 **22h20 - Inconnu**

 _C'est la vie. Quand je parle d'obstacle, je ne pensais pas aux contraintes sociétaux. On a trop tendance à croire que les normes construisent notre vie, mais cela est faux. La vie est au dessus de tout, elle n'a pas de limites, de temps, de vitesse. La vie est donc néant._

 **22h24 - Stiles**

 _Si la vie est néant, cela voudrait dire que tu nies l'existence de l'être de l'humain, hors nous existons. Il faut des normes pour vivre en société._

 **22h26 - Inconnu**

 _Je ne le nie pas, je suis nuancé. Peux-tu m'expliquer l'apparition de l'Homme ? Peux-tu me certifier que nous sommes des êtres définis ?_

 **22h32 - Stiles**

 _Pas besoin d'être fini ou d'expliquer d'où vient l'Homme pour comprendre que l'Homme a besoin de normes pour évoluer, pour vivre. Sans règles, c'est le chaos._

 **22h34 - Inconnu**

 _Et le chaos est une forme d'ordre. Si tu penses que sans normes l'humain ne sait pas se tenir, c'est que tu ne crois pas en lui, en sa capacité d'être bon. C'est parce nous faisons une mauvaise interprétation de la vie et de la mort que le monde va mal._

 **22h36 - Stiles**

 _Quelle est la bonne interprétation ?_

 **22h39 - Inconnu**

 _Je t'expliquerais demain. Ce soir, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit._

 **22h42 - Stiles**

 _Donc, tu es un garçon. Bonne nuit._

Jeudi 12 Janvier

 **7h45 - Inconnu**

 _Salut, bonne journée. Et si cela te fais plaisir, oui je suis un homme._

 **7h50 - Stiles**

 _Salut, merci toi aussi. Mais qui es-tu ?_

 **7h52 - Inconnu**

 _Est-ce si important ? Si tu connais mon identité, tous les clichés que tu as sur moi te feront changer. Hors là, le fait de ne pas se connaître fait que nous pouvons discuter sans préjugés et autres perturbateurs._

 **7h55 - Stiles**

 _Pourquoi es-tu si obsédé par le fait d'être inconnu. Attends, tu as peur que je t'acceptes pas ? Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, crois-moi._

Vendredi 13 janvier

 **8h00 - Inconnu**

 _Je n'ai pas peur, je veux juste parler philosophie avec un inconnu. Est-ce mal ?_

 **12h10 - Stiles**

 _Non, c'est juste bizarre. Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ?_

 **12h12 - Inconnu**

 _Non, je ne veux pas d'amis._

 **12h14 - Stiles**

 _Pourquoi ?_

 **12h17 - Inconnu**

 _Parce que c'est ainsi. Si tu ne souhaites pas me parler ainsi, ce n'est pas grave…_

 **12h23 - Stiles**

 _Pas la peine de me faire ce chantage_ -_-

 **12h34 - Inconnu**

 _Je n'en fais pas mais si discuter sans connaître nos identités te déranges, je ne te retiens pas._

 **12h36 - Stiles**

 _Pourquoi fuir ? Tu dis que tu as de l'espoir en l'humanité mais tu fais tout pour éviter tout lien._

 **12h39 - Inconnu**

 _Pas besoin de créer des liens pour se sentir humain, serviable et apprécié._

 **12h46 - Stiles**

 _Donc, tu es apprécié ?! Tu es un sportif ?_

 **12h48 - Inconnu**

 _Cherche pas, tu ne sauras pas qui je suis._

 **12h54 - Stiles**

 _Je te proposes un pari, si je trouve qui tu es, tu me fais un cadeau._

 **12h56 - Inconnu**

 _Un cadeau ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de t'offrir quelque chose ?_

 **12h58 - Stiles**

 _Idiot. Prépares mon cadeau, je vais te retrouver._

 **13h00 - Inconnu**

 _Si cela t'amuses._

 **19h32 - Inconnu**

 _Tu as fini de jouer ? On peut discuter philosophie ?_

 **19h35 - Stiles**

 _Avoues que tu m'aimes bien._

 **19h50 - Inconnu**

 _Non._

 **19h52 - Stiles**

 _Même pas un peu ?_

 **19h56 - Inconnu**

 _Non. Pourquoi devrais-je ressentir quelque chose pour toi ?_

 **20h00 - Stiles**

 _Tu es vraiment un con toi non ?_

 **20h15 - Inconnu**

 _Non. Réaliste. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'émotions illusoires ?_

 **20h20 - Stiles**

 _Émotions illusoires ? On discute beaucoup tous les deux et toi, tu penses que tout ceci est faux ?_

 **20h22 - Inconnu**

 _On se connaît depuis trois jours._

 **20h25 - Stiles**

 _Et ? On a pas le droit d'être amis ?_

 **20h27 - Inconnu**

 _Stiles, arrêtes. On ne se connait pas._

 **20h35 - Stiles**

 _Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!_

 **20h37 - Inconnu**

-_- _Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu ?_

 **20h40 - Stiles**

 _Quel jeu ? Stiles est un prénom ?_

 **20h42 - Inconnu**

 _Tu es plus atteint que je ne le pensais…_

 **20h55 - Inconnu**

 _Tu n'as plus rien à dire ?_

 **21h10 - Inconnu**

 _Déçu que je sache aussi vite qui tu es ? Haha_

 **22h04 - Inconnu**

 _Tu es fâché ?_

 **22h08 - Inconnu**

 _Sérieusement ? Mec, ne soit pas si susceptible..._

 **22h13 - Inconnu**

 _Bon. Bonne nuit Stiles._

 **23h40 - Inconnu**

 _La réponse est oui, j'aime bien te parler. C'est sympa._

Samedi 14 janvier

 **13h35 - Stiles**

 _Tu m'aimes bien ?_

 **14h00 - Inconnu**

 _N'allons pas jusque là._

 **14h05 - Stiles**

 _Tu es toujours aussi sympa avec tes amis ?_

 **14h08 - Inconnu**

 _Quels amis ?_

 **14h14 - Stiles**

 _Ben tes amis, Tu n'as pas d'amis ?_

 **16h23 - Inconnu**

 _Peu importe. Prêt à discuter ?_

 **16h27 - Stiles**

 _Vers 19h, je serais à la soirée de Lydia. Tu y seras au fait ?_

 **16h29 - Inconnu**

 _Non._

 **16h34 - Stiles**

 _Pourquoi ?_

 **16h36 - Inconnu**

 _J'ai dû travail._

 **16h38 - Stiles**

 _Travail ? Un samedi ? T'es vraiment ce genre de personne ?!_

 **16h46 - Inconnu**

 _Oui. Travail._

 **16h50 - Stiles**

 _Comme tu me connais, on devrait se voir un de ces quatre._

 **16h53 - Inconnu**

 _Non. Passe une bonne soirée._

 **16h55 - Stiles**

 _On peut encore discuter._

 **17h00 - Inconnu**

 _Non._

 **17h02 - Stiles**

 _Tu es bizarre._

 **17h04 - Inconnu**

 _Pas plus qu'un autre._

 **17h07 - Stiles**

 _Tu es énervé et ça m'énerve !_

 **17h09 - Inconnu**

 _?_

 **17h11 - Stiles**

 _Je sais que tu m'en veux. J'ai le droit de sortir non ?_

 **17h14 - Inconnu**

 _Tu fais ce que tu veux._

 **17h15 - Inconnu**

 _Ah bon ? Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

 **17h17 - Stiles**

 _L'hypersensibilité, ça te parle ?_

 **17h19 - Inconnu**

 _Non._

 **17h23 - Stiles**

 _Je te l'explique ?_

 **17h26 - Inconnu**

 _Non plus._

 **17h28 - Stiles**

 _Tu es fâché._

 **17h32 - Inconnu**

 _Non._

 **17h36 - Stiles**

 _On se reparlera quand tu auras fini de faire l'enfant !_

 **17h48 - Inconnu**

 _C'est ça. Bye._

Dimanche 15 janvier

 **3h45 - Stiles**

 _Tu n'es plus facshé ?_

 **3h45 - Stiles**

 _Mo jwe le suis._

 **3h46 - Stiles**

 _Tu es mechànt._

 **3h48 - Stiles**

 _Jze n'aime pa te parler_.

 **3h48 - Stiles**

 _Pourquoi tume parles pas ?!_

 **3h48 - Stiles**

 _Connard !_

 **4h15 - Stiles**

 _T'es qui ?!_

 **4h15 - Stiles**

 _T'es bizare, tu ne veuwx pazs me dire qui t'es._

 **4h28 - Stiles**

 _Pourquoi t'as pas d'amos ?_

 _En mleme temps si tu ezs aussi gentil… T'es comme ça en vrai ? C'est sur tu n'auras jamais personne qui voudra être ton ami._

 **5h23 - Stiles**

 _Je veux toujours te parler. Ne sois pas fâché…_

Samedi 21 janvier

 **14h36 - Stiles**

 _Salut._

 **14h39 - Stiles**

 _Tu me fais toujours la tête ? J'avais un peu trop bu chez Lydia. Excuses-moi._

 **15h48 - Stiles**

 _Réponds à mes coups de fil._

 **15h50 - Inconnu**

 _Que veux-tu Stiles ?_

 **15h54 - Stiles**

 _Te parler._

 **16h - Inconnu**

 _De ?_

 **16h03 - Stiles**

 _Je suis désolé pour hier. J'avais bu._

 **16h05 - Inconnu**

 _J'avais remarqué_.

 **16h07 - Stiles**

 _Peux-tu arrêter d'être froid ?!_

 **16h09 - Inconnu**

 _Je ne le suis pas_.

 **16h12 - Stiles**

 _Ouais, c'est ça._

 **16h15 - Inconnu**

 _Ben ouais, c'est ça… Je répondais normalement._

 **16h23 - Stiles**

 _Ok. Pouvons-nous nous appeler ?_

 **16h35 - Inconnu**

 _Non._

 **16h37 - Stiles**

 _Pourquoi ?_

 **16h40 - Inconnu**

 _Je n'ai pas envie que tu entendes ma voix. Je veux juste discuter comme ça._

 **16h45 - Stiles**

Pourquoi ?

 **16h49 - Inconnu**

 _Je n'ai pas envie. Pas de déceptions et puis je préfère entretenir ce genre de liens._

 **16h51 - Stiles**

 _Tu préfères être seul et ne pas avoir au moins un ami pour t'épauler quand cela ne va pas ?_

 **16h53 - Inconnu**

 _Je ne sais plus ce que cela fait d'avoir des amis et un meilleur ami._

 **16h57 - Stiles**

 _La dernière fois que tu en as eu ?_

 **16h59 - Inconnu**

 _Quand j'avais 9 ans…_

 **17h06 - Stiles**

 _Ah quand même. Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'amis depuis ?_

 **17h09 - Inconnu**

 _Ben, la vie. On s'est moqué de moi et puis, je suis fils unique tu sais. J'ai eu l'habitude de jouer seul et puis on me trouve souvent un peu iais._

 **17h11 - Stiles**

 _Je ne te lâcherais pas, je serais l'ami que tu as toujours voulu ! Donne-moi ton prénom stp._

 **17h14 - Inconnu**

 _Stiles, pourquoi tiens-tu à vouloir être mon ami ? Et puis qui t'a dit que j'étais fréquentable ?!_

 **17h16 - Stiles**

 _Tu m'as démasqué alors même que je ne t'avais pas dis qui j'étais. Je suis sûre que mon hyperactivité se voit à travers mes SMS. Et si tu connais cette maladie, je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Je parle à beaucoup de monde mais je n'ai pas "d'amis", dans le sens pas de confidents. Je veux qu'on me voit comme un gars normal._

 **17h18 - Inconnu**

 _Mais tu es normal ! Moi, je te trouve drôle, gentil, intelligent… Bon tu es sarcastique mais cela fait ton charme._

 **17h20 - Stiles**

 _Wow… Tu me gênes. Je pourrais croire que je te plaît._

 **17h22 - Inconnu**

 _Qui sait ? ;)_

 **17h45 - Stiles**

 _Je te plaît ? Tu penses que je pourrais plaire à un mec ? Je suis attirant ?_

 **17h47 - Inconnu**

 _Tu es attirant. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas plaire à un mec ? Moi, je trouve que tu pourrais plaire à tout le monde. Ne vois pas ton hyperactivité comme un frein, c'est ce qui fait ton identité. Les gens t'apprécient pour ce que tu es. Si tu penses que tu ne peux pas intéresser, tu te trompes lourdement._

 **17h50 - Stiles**

 _Merci. C'est très gentil. Toi aussi, tu pourrais plaire à beaucoup._

 **17h53 - Inconnu**

 _Tu ne sais pas qui je suis._

 **17h57 - Stiles**

 _Pas besoin de savoir comment tu es physiquement pour comprendre que tu es beau._

 **18h00 - Inconnu**

 _Merci, Stiles._

 **18h03 - Stiles**

 _Je t'en prie inconnu._

 **20h46 - Stiles**

 _Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler au téléphone ?_

 **20h55 - Inconnu**

 _Ne gâchons pas tout._

 **20h57 - Stiles**

 _Je t'assure que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Surtout de moi :/_

 **21h00 - Inconnu**

 _Tu te dégonfles alors ? Je croyais que tu faisais des recherches ? :p_

 **21h03 - Stiles**

 _Je saurais qui tu es ! Ne t'en fais pas :)_

 _Je vais aller jouer._

 **21h05 - Inconnu**

 _À quoi joues-tu ?_

 **21h08 - Stiles**

 _WoW_

 **21h10 - Inconnu**

 _Attends, je te rejoins. Mon blaze est TrueAlpha642_

 **21h15 - Stiles**

 _Cool ! Sympa le blaze. Attends, je vais te chercher._

 **1h34 - Inconnu**

 _Encore une fois, bonne nuit Stiles._

 **1h36 - Stiles**

 _Bonne nuit inconnu._

Lundi 16 janvier

 **18h32 - Inconnu**

 _Hey_

Mardi 17 janvier

 **21h20 - Inconnu**

 _Coucou ça va ?_

Mercredi 18 janvier

 **12h47 - Inconnu**

 _Bon, dis-le si tu ne souhaites plus me parler Stiles._

Jeudi 19 janvier

 **23h52 - Inconnu**

 _Bye. Oublies-moi._

Une semaine après. Un samedi. Stiles souriait à pleine dent et marchait la tête haute. Mais, à mesure qu'il avançait dans la bibliothèque du lycée, son sourire se perdait et son assurance s'effaçait. Après, avoir traversé tout le bâtiment, il s'approcha d'une table isolée des autres. Elle se trouvait derrière les dernières étagères de droite et à côté de l'énorme baie vitrée. Il fixa l'individu, qui le regardait intrigué, quelques instants avant de souffler bruyamment, s'installer et sortir son téléphone.

 **17h46 - Stiles**

 _J'ai enfin fini par te trouver._

Au bout de même pas une minute, le portable de l'autre individu, installé sur la table, vibra.

 **17h48 - Inconnu**

 _Pas trop déçu ?_

 **17h50 - Stiles**

 _Toi aussi tu es beau, Scott._

 **17h52 - Scott**

 _Merci, Stiles._

 **17h53 - Stiles**

 _On pourrait se parler de vive voix non ?_

 **17h55 - Scott**

 _Je sais pas, t'en sens-tu capable ?_

Les deux garçons se regardaient, chacun se jaugeant. Stiles, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, s'avança lentement vers son ami "virtuel" plus si "virtuel". Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'hyperactif n'avait plus le courage qu'il avait lors de sa découverte, plus tôt ce matin. Celui en face de lui, malgré son regard doux et son petit sourire, en imposait de par son silence et son assurance. Du moins, il cachait mieux son appréhension.

_ Hey. Dis Scott gêné.

_ Hey. Répondit nerveusement le jeune homme aux yeux couleur whisky.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Trop embarrassés, trop timides, ils tentaient de parler mais la gorge restait nouée.

_ Que fais- tu ici ? Tenta Stiles tout en s'insultant mentalement pour la stupidité de cette question.

_ J'aime bien, de temps en temps réviser ici. Comme ça, je ne suis pas tenté par le jeu.

_ À ce point-là ?

_ Les jeux sont mes seuls amis.

_ Tu as moi maintenant. Dit l'hyperactif remplit d'espoir et le regard illuminé.

_ Tu n'es pas mon ami. Admis Scott.

_ Pourquoi ?

Scott baissa les yeux et joua avec ses doigts avant de se lever rapidement. Stiles le bloqua de tout mouvement et l'observa longuement.

_ S'il te plait, restes.

Le jeune homme en face de lui se mit à hésiter avant de se rasseoir, résigné.

_ Pourquoi ? Retenta Stiles.

_ Tu me plais. Déclara stressé, le jeune métis.

_ On est deux.

Scott releva subitement son regard pour observer avec surprise Stiles. Son coeur s'accélérait sans qu'il puisse le contrôler.

_ Je n'ai pas eu besoin de savoir qui tu étais pour te trouver fascinant.

000000

Un mois plus tard.

 **14h45 - Stiles**

 _Tu t'amuses bien à ton cours de biologie avancée ?_

 **14h47 - Scott**

 _C'est passionnant. L'ADN, il n'y a que ça de vrai._

 **14h51 - Stiles**

 _Et les sentiments ? Émotions ? La psychologie, qu'en fais-tu ? Tu es un vrai scientifique !_

 **14h53 - Scott**

 _Techniquement, on l'est tous ;) C'est aussi important, c'est un tout. Mais résoudre tous les mystères de l'ADN permettraient de soigner tout et n'importe quoi ! On pourrait savoir, enfin, comment est apparu sur Terre, l'Homme._

 **14h55 - Stiles**

 _Pitié, ne me parles pas de ton charabia "scientifique". Je n'aurais jamais dû te lancer dessus…_

 **15h00 - Scott**

 _Hahaha c'est intéressant. Avoues_.

 **15h03 - Stiles**

 _Quand tu en parles oui :)_

 **15h07 - Scott**

 _On se voit après Lacrosse ?_

 **15h10 - Stiles**

 _Évidemment ! Je t'embarque chez moi !_

 **15h14 - Scott**

 _Haha, ok. À toute ! ;)_

000000

Stiles était sur son bureau en train de rédiger le devoir supplémentaire demandé par Harris tandis que Scott tentait de lire le roman de Ruffin.

_ Alors ton bouquin en Français ?

_ Il est très triste… c'est dur le Français. Je ne vais jamais réussir mon examen, j'espère qu'Allison pourra m'aider.

_ Allison ?

_ Oui. Elle s'est proposée pour m'aider. J'irais, ce week-end, chez elle pour réviser.

_ Chez elle ? Genre dans sa chambre ?

_ Je ne sais pas Stiles. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien.

Scott sourit tendrement face à la petite jalousie de Stiles.

_ Tu sais que tu me plais ?

_ Oui. Répondit Stiles tout bas regardant ses pieds avec concentration.

_ Alors ne t'inquiètes même pas. Si tu veux, viens avec moi. Tu seras rassuré.

_ Vraiment ?!

_ Oui Stiles. Viens.

_ Mais elle-

_ Je lui parlerais.

_ Merci. Murmura l'hyperactif qui tentait de cacher son sourire.

 **18h12 - Scott**

 _Veux-tu aller au cinéma avec moi ?_

 **18h14 - Stiles**

 _Je suis juste à côté de toi -" Mais oui, je le veux._

 **18h17 - Scott**

 _Je t'attends dehors._

Le jeune homme à la peau bronzée se leva comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Stiles le retrouva 5 minutes plus tard.

_ Quel film allons-nous voir ? Demanda Stiles joyeux.

_ Peu importe. Choisis.

_ Je choisis ? Wow. C'est une grande décision.

_ Je suis sûre que tu pourras la prendre avec justesse et sérieux.

Stiles se dirigeait vers sa Jeep lorsque Scott l'arrêta. Il enlaça sa main dans celle de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier le regarda surpris. Ses joues prenaient une légère couleur cramoisi.

_ C'est un rencard ?

_ Notre premier rencard.

Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils partirent vers le cinéma de Beacon Hills.


End file.
